


Satisfaction Brought it Back

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, b/c consent is sexy!, but it's mainly Caleb eating Jester out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: “Hey, Cay-leb. I have a question.”He made a noncommittal hum in response, eyes still firmly glued to the book in his lap.“Have you ever eaten somebody out?”---In which Jester is curious and asks Caleb to go down on her for science!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Widojest shippers, please accept my humble offering.

Jester Lavorre wasn’t much of a reader of anything besides smut - she was more of an artist than a reader - so when she pranced into the library and settled herself in the chair opposite Caleb, he  _ knew _ she was about to upend his day.

But, to his surprise, she did  _ not _ upend his day. She swung her legs over one arm of the chair, pulled out her sketchbook, and began sketching away as she kicked her feet, occasionally throwing a small glance his way.

They sat in relative silence, only interrupted by the flip of a page or her pencil scratching against the paper, until Jester closed her sketchbook with a decisive  _ thunk  _ and turned in her chair to face him fully.

“Hey,  _ Cay-leb. _ I have a question.”

He made a noncommittal hum in response, eyes still firmly glued to the book in his lap.

“Have you ever eaten somebody out?”

Caleb sat bolt upright in his chair, coughing and spluttering, his face instantly coloring a deep red that reached his ears. After regaining his breath, he managed a small,

“Why do you ask?”

“Weeeeeelllllll…” she drawled, swinging her legs to and fro once more, “The girls and I were hanging out after dinner a few nights ago and, like, we started talking about sex. And Beau and Yasha were talking about oral and stuff, of course, because they’re lesbians. But then Veth said she and Yeza had done it too and apparently it feels, like,  _ super _ good so now I’m curious.”   
  
Caleb could feel her ever-intent gaze on him as she propped her hands up under her chin. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as his blush crept down his neck. Slowly, he said,

“Jester, are you asking me to…?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, I guess,” she said. Then hastily added, “But it’s totally fine if you don’t want to!”

He gulped, eyes rising ever so slightly to look at the legs of her chair where her feet hung still.

“Why not ask Fjord? You fancy him, don’t you?” he said, fighting against the familiar pang in his chest.

Across from him, Jester huffed out a sigh and drew her legs up under her.

“Because he’s  _ Fjord, _ Caleb,” she said, drawing out his name in her lilting accent, “I thought about asking Beau, but then I thought that would be awkward because she and Yasha are, like, a thing now. Veth is married so I can’t ask her. And Caduceus doesn’t like any of that stuff so I can’t ask him either.”

A long moment passed as the two sat in silence.

“You know,” Jester said, turning a mischievous grin his way, “You never answered my question,  _ Cay-leb. _ ”

He took in a large breath before lifting his head to look her in the eye, his face and neck a deep crimson.

“I have,” he said, “And, if you would like, I can, uh…”

He gestured vaguely in the air towards her.

“...for you.”

Her grin turned genuine before shifting into something more serious.

“But only if you want to. You don’t have to unless you  _ really _ want to. I mean it!”

He returned her smile with one of his own, the small, tender kind that only she ever saw.

“If you are curious, then I am happy to help, liebling.”

The affectionate title slipped from his lips before he could stop himself, but she hardly seemed to notice. She grinned broadly as she skipped over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Caleb! Come to my room tonight after dinner, okay?”

“ _ Ja, _ okay.”

He watched her skip from the room, satisfied with her handiwork. He sat, momentarily stunned, his brain scrambling uncharacteristically to catch up with what just transpired.

He stayed like that for a long moment before returning to his forgotten book to spend the rest of his afternoon attempting to reread the last three pages.

Dinner passed by in a blur of muffled conversation and clinking tableware. Three times Veth had to remind Caleb to finish bringing his fork to his mouth, as he stared across the table at the little blue tiefling happily chatting with Beau and Caduceus as if she hadn’t a care in the world.

Before Caleb knew it, he was standing at the door to Jester’s bedroom, quaking hand poised above the wood. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

Footsteps from inside and then-

“Hi,  _ Caaaayyyyy-leb! _ ”

The door swung open to reveal the smiling, freckled face of the one and only Jester Lavorre, bouncing on the balls of her bare feet, tail swishing near her ankles.

“Hallo, blueberry.”

She grinned brighter at the nickname. Then, in one swift motion, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her room. Caleb watched as she poked her head out into the hall, glancing in both directions, before shutting the door behind her.

In another smooth motion, she grasped his hand in hers, blue fingertips soft against his calloused palm, and led him through her art studio, half finished mural decorating one wall, to her bedroom. She released his hand and launched herself onto her back on her canopy bed, giggling faintly as the bounces lessened.

Caleb stood, dazed, as she scrambled up the bed and arranged herself back against the pillows. Once settled, she patted the edge of the bed beside her.

His feet moved on autopilot, carrying him to sit beside her, hands in his lap, gaze trained on the floor.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chin, tilting his head up and to the side until he was face to face with two beautiful lilac eyes, shining with concern.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jester asked softly, “Because it’s really  _ okay _ if you don’t want to. I know we joke and stuff, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Honest!”

Caleb lifted his hand and placed it over the one on his cheek, turning his head ever so slightly to kiss her palm.

“I am sure,  _ liebchen. _ ”

He opened his eyes to see hers wide open, lips slightly parted, a faint purple blooming beneath the constellation of freckles on her cheeks.

He moved down the bed to lay between her legs, face coloring slightly when she flipped up her skirt to reveal her lack of petticoats or undergarments. He lifted his gaze to her face painted with a smile of giddy anticipation.

“Before we begin, I want to make one thing clear,” he said, “It’s important that you speak up when something doesn’t feel good - or when it does - so that I can change or keep going to make you, ah…”

She grinned down at him.

“Come?”

He reddened further, thankful for the low light.

“I was going to say, ‘make you feel best,’ but I suppose that is the goal as well. If you would like.”

She hummed.

“Oh, I would  _ very _ much like.”

He cleared his throat.

“Very well then.”

He moved his hands to her thighs and pulled her legs over his shoulders.

“Just, ah, lay back then and, uh, enjoy.”

Jester settled further into the pillows as Caleb lowered her head to press feather light kisses to the inside of her thighs as his thumbs traced lazy patterns over her hip bones.

He took his time moving up and down her thighs, kissing as much exposed skin as he could, savoring the sharp intake of breath when he bit down on a spot just above her inner knee. He sucked on the quickly forming bruise until it was bright purple, laving his tongue over it to soothe the soreness, before moving on to suck more bruises into her skin, Jester’s keening whimpers music to his ears. He continued his path of bruises up her thigh and to her hip bone, trailing kisses over to her navel.

Caleb lifted his gaze up to look at her, her pupils blown wide, watching him with rapt attention.

“Do you still wish to continue?” he whispered, warm breath ghosting over her most sensitive parts.

Jester shuddered.

“Yes.  _ Please. _ ”

Caleb hummed as he pressed his lips to her navel, trailing down to her dark blue curls and over her mound.

The first swipe of his tongue up her slit had Jester moaning, tail thwacking loudly against the side of the bed. Caleb repeated the action once more, eager to hear those beautiful sounds again, savoring the taste of her.

He moved one hand from her hip to spread her lips with two fingers, plunging his tongue between her folds. Her surprised yelp faded to a pleased moan and then quick keening as he worked at her sensitive spot, nose brushing against her clit.

“ _ Caleb, _ ” she breathed, “ _ Can I touch you? _ ”

Caleb moaned against her in affirmation, nodding his head, and fought the urge to rut against the mattress when she wound her fingers in his hair.

He drew his tongue out of her to lick up her slit and focused his attention on her clit, sucking the small bundle of nerves into his mouth as Jester keened loudly, both hands fisting in his hair.

He alternated between licking and sucking until she was grinding against his face, breaths coming in quick, short puffs. Once more, he moved his hand from her hip to curl two fingers inside her, working that spot just inside her as he hummed around her clit.

Jester came with a loud cry, legs clamping around his head as her walls spasmed around his fingers. She worked herself against his face until she was spent, falling back against the mountain of frilly pillows, catching her breath.

Caleb moved to a sitting position, unclamping her thighs from around his head. He went to wipe his hand on his shirt, but Jester caught his wrist and drew his hand to her mouth, sucking the white, sticky substance off of his fingers.

He had to choke down a moan as she released them with a quiet,

“Is that really what I taste like?”

Caleb was suddenly very aware of his cock straining against his trousers.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

She grinned wickedly at him.

“Hmm. I’m not sure. I think I need more proof.”

She beckoned for him to come closer and he did so willingly, lost in a haze of wonder as she drew him close to kiss her, tongue darting into his mouth to lick out any trace of herself still lingering on his tongue.

She pulled back smiling, but he kept his eyes tightly shut, fearful that he would find it all to be a  _ wonderful  _ dream, much too wonderful for a man like him.

“I guess that  _ is _ what I taste like,” she said.

She shifted in their new position and he winced, her knee brushing between his legs. Instantly, his eyes shot open and as she glanced down, he tried to back away, but was held in place by her hands firmly on his shoulders.

“Caleb, you’re like,  _ super _ hard.”

He made to back away again.

“ _ Ja, _ but that’s, ah, nothing for you to worry about. I’ll just, ah…”

He trailed off as he felt her hand reach up to stoke his cheek, guiding his gaze back to her face. One lip was pulled between her teeth nervously as she looked at him with an expression much softer than he’d seen before.

“Caleb,” she whispered, “Can I put my mouth on you too?”

For a moment, he was left in stunned silence. Then-

“ _ Please. _ ”

They switched positions, Caleb moving to lean up against the pillows as Jester pulled at the ties to his pants. He lifted his hips and helped her pull them down his legs with his underthings, letting out a sigh of relief as his cock was freed.

Jester shifted down his thighs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, staring down at his cock, the head flushed the same pretty pink as his face.

“So, uh,” she said, fiddling with her hands in her lap, “I’ve never done this before. I mean, I’ve  _ seen _ it, but I’ve never actually  _ done _ it.”

Caleb reached forward to grasp one of her hands in his.

“That’s okay, liebling,” he said, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand, “Just go slow and know that you don’t have to take all of it if you cannot or simply don’t want to.  _ You _ are in control here.”

Her furrowed brow turned to a warm smile.

“Thank you, Caleb.”

And with one swift motion, she dipped her head down to swallow the tip, curling her hand around the base of his shaft.

He came embarrassingly quickly. A few bobs of her head and strokes of her hand with one good suck and he came, spilling hotly down her throat. She wiped the corner of her mouth on her sleeve and settled in next to him as he lay back against the pillows, eyes closed, panting hard.

“Was that any good?” she asked, pulling at the hem of her sleeve.

He huffed out a laugh.

“Very good.”

He turned to face her.

“You are a natural, schatz.”

She grinned brightly up at him.

“Well, you know, I’m great at pretty much everything, pretty much.”

He chuckled and she giggled.

When he moved to reach for his pants, she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Do you think, maybe, we could do this again?” she asked, “Only if you want to!”

He offered her a warm smile. He could never deny her anything.

“Of course. Whenever you want.”

Her grin widened.

“And, maybe, you could stay the night and cuddle with me and Frumpkin?”

A familiar warmth bloomed in his chest as he gazed back at her smiling face, her eyes shining with something he’d only seen once before on another face a lifetime ago.

He smiled.

“ _ Ja. _ Ich würde das lieben, blaubeere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I could never write smut! I am only capable of writing fluffy, G-rated fics!
> 
> Also Me: *writes this in three days without flinching*


End file.
